kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Golden dragon
A Golden Dragon]] Golden dragons (Japanse: ゴールデン ドラゴン Rōmaji: Gōruden Doragon), also called Dragon Lords, are known to be the mightiest of the ryūzoku. In actuality, this title belongs to the ancient dragons, but they are more or less extinct by the time the Slayers stories take place. However, as the ancients always tried to distance themselves from open conflicts, the golden dragons have been the leader of the ryūzoku even before their extinction. Physical Appearance For the most part, golden dragons look like the standard mythical dragon from Western Folklore and literature. As their name implies, they are golden-yellow in color. Of all the ryūzoku in the Slayers universe, golden dragon are said to be the smallest. A typical member of their race is around 25 meters (82 feet) in length from head to tail, with the tail being around 8 meters long. Abilities Though golden dragons are the smallest of the ryūzoku, they are also one of the most powerful, and are thus known as the Dragon Lords. The golden dragons are currently the most powerful servants of the shinzoku who are not shinzoku themselves. It is probably for this reason that they have such a vast knowlege of white and holy magic. Judging from the effectiveness of their spells, it is speculated that their magic capacity is not that much higher than those of humans, although their unmatched experience in spellcasting still provides them with an edge. Golden dragons have their unique breath weapon, the so-called laser breath, which is effective against both physical and astral foes, and can be used even while being in their humanoid forms. Golden dragons have the innate ability to assume human or elven forms. (The latter is assumed because of the pointy ears some of them possess.) It is not well known what extent of control they have over their appearances in this state, but all of their humanoid forms appear to be unique, matching their age, gender and perhaps personality as well. It is known, however, that maintaining this form requires a certain amount of concentration, and parts of their original dragon form (such as their tail) may appear if they are sufficiently distracted or angered. History The ancient dragons had always been more powerful than the golden dragons, but unlike the latter, the ancients wanted to stay neutral during the Kōma War, fearing that the use of the ancient weapon Galveira, which they possessed at that time, would bring even greater chaos to the world. The golden dragons, in fear that the power of the weapon and the ancients could be used against them, slaughtered the ancient dragons to near extinction. The golden dragons fought for the shinzoku during the war, where thousands of golden dragons were slaughtered single handedly by Xelloss. When the war ended and the mazoku barrier was erected, some golden dragons were trapped inside while others were trapped outside. One group of golden dragons who served Aqualord stayed at Dragon's Peak inside the barrier, where they guarded the original Clair Bible. Another group who served Flarelord Vrabazard was trapped outside the barrier. Most of this latter group was killed by Sirius and Erulogos in Slayers TRY (approx. 1013 ). What happened to the other golden dragons is something yet unknown. Golden Dragons in Slayers * Filia Ul Copt * Milgazia * The Supreme Elder Category: Ryūzoku